


transmit the current of my feelings

by Abarero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: During a trip to Alola, and with the help from some new pokemon friends, Skyla and Elesa finally manage to convey their feelings to one another.





	transmit the current of my feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> Oh gosh I hope this is all okay! This idea came to me when I picked up the pinch hit for this, and I couldn't let the idea go, so I hope you enjoy it!

It was special, Skyla knew. Special and rare and something that even in all the other regions didn’t happen often. And every time they did, she cherished it.

 

Those extra special pokemon that were both electric and flying type.

 

The gym leader part of her loved them for their lack of weakness to electric, something that as a flying type leader she could truly appreciate. 

 

But deep down, Skyla knew the real reason she loved them so much; because in the big crazy world she saw it as one little sign that maybe, someday, Elesa and her could finally be  _ something _ .

 

They’d been dancing around it. At least, Skyla felt like they had. She was pretty certain anyone with a brain could tell how Elesa’s PR makeover affected her, and they’d always been oddly close, at least for a pair of gym leaders that could hardly train all that well against one another.

 

And that’s where the fear crept in. Was it all one-sided? Was Elesa’s electric nature just overpowering her the way her pokemon did in battle? A pilot’s eyes could see pretty far, but Skyla felt like when it came to seeing whether or not Elesa thought she was anything special, well...it was foggier than route 14 and 15 on a bad day. 

 

So when Elesa had invited her to Alola for a vacation, Skyla had leapt at the idea. It was time for her to launch her message into flight and send it into Elesa’s arms! And she’d found the absolutely perfect way to do it; a little yellow bird called oricorio.

 

It took a bit of stealth, mostly sneaking out of the hotel at night to go find it. And a bit of luck, because the first two times she ended up flying to the  _ wrong _ meadow. But finally after what seemed like  _ hours _ of searching, she found the perfect little sleepy bird nested under the yellow flowers.

 

Okay, so going looking for birds in the middle of the night wasn’t a great idea, but she was trying not to let Elesa know about it! 

 

And with morning came Skyla’s doubts; something about this oricorio seemed a little less yellow than the others she’d seen pictures of and no matter what type of electric move she tried to teach it, it somehow couldn’t learn any of the TMs she had!

 

“Getting wrapped up in worries is bad for your body and spirit…”

 

Skyla snapped her head around and held the pokeball behind her back quickly. Elesa had gotten up and was standing in the doorway to their hotel room.

 

She forced a smile. “Just doing some early morning training to stretch everyone’s wings!”

 

There was a moment where  _ something _ passed between them, like they both could sense something was off. 

 

They ended up speaking again at the same moment.

 

“So...I need to go talk to the Electric Trial Captain at Hokulani Observatory.”

 

“If you don’t mind, I’ve got a question I need to ask Fennel’s friend Burnet…”

 

Skyla blinked and Elesa followed. There was definitely  _ something _ odd.

 

“Do you want to meet up in Konikoni city later?” Elesa asked after a moment.

 

“Oh, that’s right, one of the island’s trial captains invited us to her restaurant there. Around noon for lunch okay?”

 

Elesa nodded. And Skyla couldn’t quite place what was off, but if anything, it seemed like she was  _ glad _ she had an excuse to go to the Observatory alone. 

 

_ Well Smack Down a girl’s heart right out of the sky! I’ll show you the best oricorio ever later, so just you wait! _

 

“Noon sounds lovely.”

 

And after they each gathered up what they’d need, Skyla rushed to Professor Burnet’s lab in hopes she could help fix her oricorio problem before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

For someone who loved the sky, Elesa could think of nothing better than gifting her the stars. Or, well, as close as she could come to it. 

 

When she’d spoken with Sophocles about finding a nice flying type pokemon, he was quick to insist that Mount Hokulani was home to one of the best you could ask for. A minior, a strange little star shaped pokemon that had fallen from the sky itself and, according to Sophocles, was easily found around the mountaintop. He’d even shown her various colors the core of the minior could have and suggested she “pick out the one you think she’d like the best!”

 

Apparently, she was fooling absolutely no one when it came to her intentions. In fact, despite being a model and practiced with expressing anything she wished on the outside while hiding what she felt underneath, somehow when it came to Skyla she definitely felt like she was  _ Shields Down _ . Elesa was pretty certain every electric type gym leader or trial captain in the world was aware that she’d been trying to find just the right way to capture Skyla’s heart.

 

Because while it was incredibly easy to tell an opponent who’d beat her in a gym battle, “You shocked me through and through! You melted my heart!" telling Skyla anything like that got her completely tongue tied.

 

And that was how she found herself atop Mount Hokulani battling various minior in the search for the perfect colored core. She only had a few hours until she promised to meet up with Skyla again and she wasn’t sure she’d have another chance to get one, but it was looking like this was going to take her longer than she’d like.

 

_ Another orange core? That’s four now. Where’s the light blue one? The one that matches her eyes, that’s the one I need. _

 

The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and Elesa found that she’d located almost every color core except the one she wanted. With one last chance, she waded into the grass and waited for a pokemon to approach.

 

This time one did. A minior that despite having the same outside covering as all the others she’d seen that morning seemed to shine a little brighter than the rest.

 

It would have to do, Elesa decided, catching it quickly in a quick ball. She’d ran out of time to get picky over what color core it had.

 

But it was shining. Brilliantly. And she hoped that it meant that this one was the right one to reach Skyla’s heart.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, so you  _ accidentally _ caught a shiny oricorio?” Professor Burnet asked staring at Skyla.

 

She sheepishly laughed. “Well, it was the middle of the night and I wasn’t stirring up much else in the meadow. I found this little one sleeping and managed to catch it. In the dark I didn’t even notice it was a lighter yellow…”

 

The professor shook her head. “Well, you may have lucked out there, but I’m going to have to tell you the bad news now. Oricorio can learn no electric TMs.”

 

Skyla blinked, looking down to the beautiful little yellow bird, then back up at her.

 

“But...it’s electric type, right?” 

 

She reached down and smoothed a finger over the bird’s head and it nuzzled back into her touch.

 

“Yes and no,” Professor Burnet replied. “You know how oricorio can change forms right? Because of that it has a special move that changes type with it. Its Revelation Dance will be electric type unless you have it drink a nectar from the flowers of the other meadows.”

 

Skyla wanted to be disappointed. She wanted to see this as some sort of sign that perhaps electric and flying types just weren’t meant to mingle. 

 

But as her shoulders slumped and she huffed out a sigh of resignation, she felt a tiny little beak nudging at her finger.

 

The oricorio flapped its little pom-pom wings together and did what could only be a little cheer-up cheer.

 

“It might not be what you were looking for, but perhaps, it’s what you need,” the professor said with a smile.

 

Skyla held out a finger and let the oricorio climb on, bringing it up to her face and giving it a brilliant smile.

 

“Do you think you can be electric enough to make Nimbasa City’s lights look dull, little one?”

 

The bird let out a little trill.

 

Skyla gently scratched the birds cheek, the soft feathers glinting just slightly in the light.

 

“Yeah, you’ll outshine every single one.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a light blue core.

 

Elesa had decided to use the little extra time she’d made in getting to Konikoni City to see exactly what type of minior she’d ended up catching. And it was definitely  _ not _ one of the colors she’d seen from before.

 

“It figures,” Sophocles had told her when she’d called him up in concern that her minior might be sick. “You’re such a star, you would attract the rarest one of all.”

 

It was a shiny minior. And its brilliant coloring reminded Elesa of Nimbasa City’s lights in a way that made her heart yearn just a little for home. She hoped that Skyla would be just as impressed.

 

“Well you weren’t the star I expected, but perhaps you’ll shine the brightest for Skyla,” she murmured to the little core.

 

It bounced around happily, it’s little face looking cheerful.

 

_ Without a word...without even a whisper...maybe you can transmit the current of my feelings. _

 

“You can pull up your shields now little one, our showtime awaits us both.”

 

As she watched the pokemon return into its shell, she hoped that for once, she was out of hers. She recalled it back into its pokeball, a luxury ball she’d switched the quick ball out for, and it caught her now how it ended up matching the core’s color. 

 

A happy little accident. She could use that today.

 

As she made her way over to the front of the restaurant, she saw Skyla landing with her Swanna nearby. Hesitant, but pulled in by that force that only Skyla could have over her, Elesa walked closer.

 

“Sorry we’re a little late, I wanted to make sure your present was ready,” Skyla said, recalling her Swanna into its pokeball.

 

Elesa blinked. It appeared she wasn’t the only one running secret errands that morning.

 

“I suppose we should exchange our gifts before eating lunch then, hmm?”

 

A look of surprise flickered across Skyla’s face, and Elesa felt her heart soar with it as her cheeks went a little pink.

 

“You got me something?”

 

Elesa nodded. “I hope it can convey my feelings properly.”

 

She reached into her bag and pulled out the luxury ball, placing it gently into Skyla’s hands. After a moment of looking at it in awe, Skyla reached into her own bag and pulled out a premier ball. 

 

“And I hope, this can convey mine,” she replied, placing it in Elesa’s hands.

 

They both hesitated a moment, then as if they were children again, the excitement of the surprise overwhelmed them and they both called the pokemon from their balls.

 

The oricorio flew out in a graceful arc, trilling as it fluttered over and landed on Elesa’s hand. And the minior floated out, hovering a moment before shyly peering out of its shield.

 

“Wow, it reminds me of the lights in your old gym layout,” Skyla breathed out. “I love it.”

 

Elesa felt her heart catch. “It’s shining, just not as brilliantly as you do.”

 

Skyla’s face went a deeper pink as she darted her eyes back. “Elesa…”

 

The oricorio ruffled its wings, a shimmer of light on its feathers as it did its little dance, sparks crackling on its wings. Elesa looked from it now, to Skyla, then back.

 

“Flying  _ and _ electric?”

 

“And shiny. Though it doesn’t compare to your shine.”

 

And as if jolted through by lightning and pushed forward by a gust of wind, they closed the space between them and found each other in their arms.

 

“How long?” Skyla managed, quietly.

 

“Too long,” Elesa admitted. Then she pulled back enough from the embrace to look into Skyla’s eyes. “Though I highly suspect some of the others may have caught on a while back.”

 

Skyla laughed at that. “Gosh, we’re idiots.”

 

Elesa raised a hand, sliding it gently against Skyla’s cheek and resting it there.

 

“Then I suppose, we’d best make up for lost time.”

 

An unspoken conversation passed between them. Sparks of love and winds of change in their hearts, settling over them like a cloud. Behind them, the little oricorio fluttered over to land on the top edge of the minior’s cracked shield, another unspoken conversation passing between them as well.

 

And with a nudge from minior and a spark from oricorio, they cheered their new trainers on in the best way they knew how; knocking them forward into a kiss that had been long overdue.

 

By the time their travels finally brought them to the battle tree, both minior and oricorio had made themselves part of the team; and the multibattle duo of Skyla and Elesa were considered some of the hardest to beat because of how in-sync they were.

 

It might have been a long time coming, but they were going to make up for it in style.   
  
  
  



End file.
